


Sensual snuggles

by candy_coated_eyes



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Sensual Play, no actual smut tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_coated_eyes/pseuds/candy_coated_eyes
Summary: Self indulgent snuggles





	Sensual snuggles

Red cups my face smirking at me pulling me close and nuzzling into my neck. my lips open and close like a fish and I blush as i feel two long arms wrap around my midsection and see blue envelope my vision as the hug in complete. 

I whine while flushing darkly. My legs buckle but I don't even move an inch. My eyes close as my face flushes more kisses on my neck and against my lips. My hands palm at them all.

as the overwhelming amount of hands touching me softly and lovingly and with tenderness just begin to stop and pull away I begin to pull them closer. My lips part and I tangled tongues with the tallest of the three. Little red and butterfly support my body but red is jealous and licks my neck making me shiver.  
Butterfly fingers rubs my thighs supporting them as kisses from red and friezutes continue to bombard me.  
I make a noise if happiness making them all stop for a moment and stare at me as I pant and return to reality.  
My hands go to my face and I hide my face squealing just a little and squirm. Red steals me from butterfly arms and butterfly pulls my hands off to let red see my pink face and swollen lips. I am wide eyed as red nuzzles our noses together giving me room to breath.   
My eyes begin to close energy halfway gone. She begins to lay me down on butterfly chest whilst blue sits nearby holding my hand keeping me firmly set in this world.  
Red and butterfly make me squirm between them for a moment before hands and a mouth revenge my exposed skin leaving darkness down my back and goosebumps all over my skin. Blues hand is firmly squeezed and he eventually steals me and hides me in his cloak. I cling panting and mumbling their names.

They watch me recover in blues arms and my eyes are ready and I tackle red peppering her face in kisses then blues and then kissing each of the hands on butterfly. My affectionate response has them flustered and snuggles overlapping legs and chests pressed together we all begin to fall asleep here


End file.
